


Don't get too close, it's dark inside.

by Drapetomaniateric



Series: Monochrome [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, First ever fanfic Rip, Fluff, Gen, Mental & Physical Health Issues, Not Beta Read, Paranormal Investigators, Psychological Horror, Slow Burn, The Author Regrets Everything, This is so effing random asf, kind of inspired by phasmophobia, kind of like unsolved buzzfeed but there's some cases that is solved, might add some tags later, radio host
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drapetomaniateric/pseuds/Drapetomaniateric
Summary: Eyes wide, they both held their breath and said. "What are you?"There some intertwined connection that made them see through each other clear as day. The underlying meaning behind the question lodged in their throat.Can I trust youhung in the air between them.AKA Sykkuno is a kind of accidental paranormal investigator, Corpse a faceless radio host who has tricks up his sleeve for ghost hunting.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Monochrome [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122122
Comments: 11
Kudos: 86





	1. The Calm

**Author's Note:**

> This work will not be based on reality. I will not forced the ship on Corpse and Sykkuno so if they said they are uncomfortable, this fanfiction will get ejected immediately
> 
> I can't believe I haven't edited this part. For those who have first read this Welcome! and for those who have read this on the first update I'm really sorry I've changed the pace in first chapter ;w; and I'm not going to lie there's a possibility that I might umm change this shit again xd So advance forgive me this is my first ever fanfic so this this story is kind of going to be my lab rat.
> 
> Thank you for weirdly deciding to read this. As said in the tags this going to be random asf and I also regret everything but the risks is worth it so HELL yeah? Also, English isn't really my first language so feel free to correct my mistakes xd
> 
> Don't worry I'll post the date of every edit that I've done down below:  
> Edit: 01/13/20 Chap 1
> 
> I appreciate any comments dude just let me know what you think of my word vomit xd
> 
> Enjoy reading ~~~~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sykkuno POV

Images and thoughts proceed to move inside his mind and he's afraid he will inevitably get stuck. He swept his hair repeatedly and breathed through his mouth. Illuminated faintly by moonlight tricking through the window were cases upon cases he has solved in the past years. even when he was so uncertain on doing it. But he remembered the adrenaline of being able to finally reveal his flaws without people judging him that eventually he accepted. Now though, he hit a wall and he felt wrung out.

He remembered back then when he has met Corpse then from then on, he unexpectedly cross paths with him when cases pop up. There were questions that keep pounding his thoughts, but one stands out the most.

“What are you?”

\------

February 2014

Sykkuno drove the car to a parking spot before lurching into a halt. He unbuckled and glanced over at Lily. "Sooo.. How are you feeling?"

When Sykkuno first meet Lily, he remembered about giving her a bouquet flowers because he doesn't exactly know how to first initiate a conversation also knowing the fact that Lily was a well-known creator meaning he really have to make a good first impression. He thought that since Lily was her name and he also know language of flowers maybe just maybe the flowers will do the talking. Bad idea, he ended up spouting each meaning of the flower trying to clear things up when Lily gave him a startled look. He was still surprised that they ended up being friends afterwards.

Lily brightly exclaimed "Pretty excited!! Nice space and new view, it's really dragging out the passion in me you know?"

"That's really great Lily! I always knew you'd go so far," Sykkuno happily said, already beginning to climb out of the car.

"Thanks, Sykkuno, also for helping me get my last stuff out"

"No problem,"

Sykkuno looked up laid out in front of him was a worn-out barren brick apartment which was almost overgrown shrubs and random plants littering the sides of the apartment. There was nothing eye catching except you end up questioning how it is still in service. He broke out from his musing when a voice called out.

"Sykkuno a little help here!"

Sykkuno swiveled his head to face Lily he walked to her opening the truck of the car. She put the boxes onto Sykkuno's arm until it almost reaches past his chin. He readjusted his grip on the boxes hoping he won't trip along the way.

"Are you sure you can carry it?" Lily anxiously said.

Sykkuno nodded reassuringly trying to appease her he changed the subject. "Well, how's the apartment?"

Happy to comply, Lily began chattering about the ins and out of the apartment while leading the way towards the entrance.

When they were in the hall, It was well kept and modern surprisingly much more different to the outside. They stroll through the hallway until an elevator popped into view which they entered. Lily clicked the number for the third floor.

"Shiiit Sykkuno, you're going to absolutely love my neighbor.,” Lily earnestly chattered. "She's like the literal icon of old cat lady, well she's a little bit on the uptight side but you know you take what you can g you'll get some fresh baked cookies "

"Uh.. huh" Sykkuno can't help the crack in his voice. Given the fact that his thoughts didn't stray further than helping Lily move her stuff out. The idea of socializing subconsciously made his shoulder tensed and his head flood with worry about failing a first impression. Before his thoughts go into spiral, there was a pressure on his arm which made him look up to see Lily elbowing him.

"Sykkuno, don't worry I think you'll do great," Lily softly smiled making Sykkuno loosen a little but slowly her smile formed into a smirk. "But of course, you will be doing great after all you have me and I can teach you some tips and tricks of the book How to Socialize 101 and I have memorize with my whole heart the first edition on How to Get Out of Awkward Situations. Now see? you're in safe hands"

Sykkuno huffed out a laugh "Of course, Thank you sensei for passing your great wisdom"

The elevator door opened signaling they have reached the third floor. Lily walked first to the direction of her room making Sykkuno stumbled after her.

Lily raised her eyebrow and pulled in her chin "Hmm I might like the sound of that"

As they reached the room, Lily cocked her hip to proudly announced. "This is it room number 333 now let me just get my keys so we can finally finish this shit,” Lily grabbed the keys in her pocket and let out few curses fumbling on the doorknob.

Sykkuno toned her down to focus on the doors in the hallway until one caught his attention. Apartment number 315 was plaqued on the door which was adorned by a black cat sign with a chat bubble saying, "All visitors must be approved by me-ow". He snickered at the pun. *So this is the neighbor Lily was talking about? Maybe they aren't that bad* 

But as rove his eyes even more onto the door. He It seem to distort like a camera going out of focus however it sharpens only at the yellow eyes of the cat in the sign on the door. He found his attention focused solely on those eyes then he was frozen when he saw the pale yellow turned into a tarnish gold. 

Sykkuno blinked and blinked again but the distortion remains so he shut his eyes tightly as he could.

_O h Jeezus jee sus not again, Why now? Why here?_

Everything was sluggish and cold as if Sykkuno was submerge into water. The boxes he clutched was exchanged for air not knowing what to do with his hands he clenched his fists. He breathed heavily once then open his eyes. He looked sideways exasperation seeping into his body when he noticed his surroundings transforming into bleak colors. He wasn't surprised when he stood alone in the hallway except there's the unwavering stare of those golden eyes.

Sykkuno stood resolutely chanting to himself he has endured far more than this. It has been a long time since he experiences this feeling, he shouldn’t be out of sorts. But the eyes were still imposing not knowing what he helplessly let himself be entranced by it. His body moved forward without his consent and his hand hover forward reaching for the door. When he was close enough to almost touch it there was this immense vibrating shock that made him, snatched his fingers away cradling it near his chest. He stumbled backward, tripping on something he lost his footing and plummeted downwards slamming his body into the hard surface.

Groaning, Sykkuno lay there on the floor with his eyes shut tight from the pain. He shifted before letting out a stuttered whine and going still once more. He slowly opened his eyes which he realizes was horrible idea when lights seem to blind him. He blinked the spots in his eyes letting his pupils adjust to the colors once more then some small slender figure jumped to his chest jolting his mind out of his haze lifting his head from the floor. Feline eyes narrowed directly right on his face and he recalled but it wasn't the cat on the sign it has chocolatey color and its eyes instead of gold were copper.

Disoriented, Sykkuno lifted his hand and poke it on cat's nose just to be sure, he didn't undergo any shock, his body slack with relief. _He's back to his world. Oh frick, a coffee would be really nice right now._ Breaking through his thoughts was an incessant purr in his chest and he look up to a cat staring back at him. He subconsciously shrugged and patted the cat. As the thoughts clawed in his brain, he focused on the strands between his fingers reminding himself that he was here.

Sykkuno heard a hurried sound of footsteps echoing in the hallway. He jerked his head to the sound stopping when there was a throb spreading from the back of his head. The cat slipped from his fingers he missed the contact that ground him.

"Are you alright? sir?" a gravelly voice uttered. 

Sykkuno twitched from the sound and glanced up to a man looming over him. He raked his eyes to the source of the voice which was surprising for him since it was coming from a young person. He adjusted his eyes to focus on the stranger spotting errant mussed curls and small bit of piercings in those ears. 

Sykkuno shakingly assured "Uh.. Yes, im alright. T-Thank you for asking just you know tripped. Please dont worry about it," Just to let actions do the talking. Sykkuno pushed himself up on his elbows. He attempted to smile but it came out a little like a grimace. At that time, Sykkuno noticed a couple of things as he let his eyes wander on the scene he has created. He noticed the boxes were accidentally open from the crash making all of Lily's items scattered everywhere. _Ah god what Lily is going to be so mad._

Before his thoughts consumed him again, There was hand reached out in front of him which Sykkuno blankly stared when he noticed it was swathed with different accesories. _Jesus just imagine how hard to maintain those._ Sykkuno muttered his thanks then eagerly grabbed the hand.

Abruptly, his world turn upside down turning his stomach inside out. Sykkuno's head throbbed harder than ever before unaware of his fingers tightening around the stranger's hand. He breathed heavily and blinked several times willing his eyes to clear out. When he noticed how tight he was grabbing, he flinched away making him stumble backwards and before the stranger reached out for him, he put his hand out in front of him. Putting his head down to avoid seeing the stranger's reaction, Sykkuno apologized scratching his arm. "No no its alright, I’m fine, jeesus I'm really sorry about your hands,"

The stranger immediately blurted out. "It’s really okay, I think you’re the one who nee-"

"I-I'm fine really, thank you, I'm sorry about tri-"

"No no no dude it’s okay, you look lik-"

"I should have handl-"

"S-sir, it's alri-"

"Mroooow~"

The awkward tension was finally broken due to both heads turning to the sound of the cat purring on Sykkuno's feet. Sykkuno can't prevent the lopsided smile showing in his face and the questioned that popped out of his mind. "Who's this?"

The stranger coughed which made Sykkuno bring his head up. What Sykkuno didn’t noticed before were the mask covering the stranger's face which made the overall getup cooler than he expected if he do say so himself. He suddenly has a feeling he was underdressed with his typical hoodie and jeans compared to this guy's fashion.

"Oh it's Geras." The stranger happily supplied.

Sykkuno blinked several times and tilted his head.Before his mind up catch up to his mouth, he spouted "You name the cat Deadas-". He noticed the stranger's widened eyes and his hand flew to cover his mouth. "Oh G-god i wasn't j-judgin-"

A sudden burst of laughter came out of the stranger, Sykkuno stared wiith eyes opened before joining in the laughter. He doesn't know why they are laughing but there was warmth coursing through his body.

"I'm so-sorry" The stranger huffed with small giggles.

Sykkuno with a hand covering his mouth, snickered before shaking his head. "I'm glad it made you laugh though."

When he heard the stranger's audible cough, the awkward tension seep once more. Wanting to break it, Sykkuno opened his mouth once more but the stranger beat him to it.

"As much as I think Deadass is a genuinely good idea." The stranger remarked which made Sykkuno awkwardly flushed and scratch his neck behind his head. "his name is really spelled G- E- R-A-S"

Sykkuno face-palmed shaking his head in embarrasment. _He guessed he need to add another memory in his growing collection of fudged up first impressions._ He raised his head an apology ready in his toungue but it died down when he heard his name being shouted in the hallway.

"WHAT THE FUCK SYKKKUNO!!!!!!!!" Lily screeched out.

Sykkuno whipped his head to see a Lily bolting towards him from the end of the hallway. He could physically feel the air leaving in a swoosh as Lily crashed into him. Not ready for the force and weight of Lily. Sykkuno almost tripped backwards again but a hand on his back kept him upright. 

Lily stepped away when she noticed the grimaced in his face "Oh shit, Sykkuno sorry, fudge you have me worried! You were just standing still not even fucking moving when I shook you and I was going to call your grandma but what the hell you forgot freaking phone in the car so I fucking bolted li-like" Lily panted feeling her adrenalin rushed slow down.

Sykkuno's hand fleeted about unsure if she should comfort her so he settled into patting her shoulder. "I should be the one saying sor-"

"Bullshit do not even," Lily said while putting a hand in front of his face. "Just call your grandma, she's going to be the one you really need to say sorry for."

Sykkuno scratch the back of his neck and softly uttered. "But your boxes.."

With a displeased sigh, Lily huffed and looked over his shoulders "Oh... It's you again" She pleasantly beamed.

Sykkuno glanced behind his shoulders to see the man already carrying the boxes at hand. Impulsively, he scrambled forward to help, but a hand pulled him back to his place.

"You're extremely stubborn you know that?" Lily heavily sighed. She stared at the masked man and struggled a few seconds before saying "Thank you really for helping him. Let's go to my apartment so you can finally put down those boxes"

Lily locked Sykkuno's arm in a vice like grip and dragged him through the door. She pushed him back with a firm hand onto a soft couch. "Sit down and DONT even try to move,” She emphasized this with a flicked on his forehead. Kneading his forehead, Sykkuno let his body slumped to the couch and his head fall into his hands. There was an itch under his nose and an irritating sensation creeping in his skin. he gave one glance out of the corner of his eye. He didn't realize that he tuned the conversation out until he heard the door squeaked. He lifted his head up to give a hasty glance at the door then at the exact moment the cat with the copper eyes was gazing back at him afterwards the door finally shut.

Lily hovered in front of him snapping him in front of his trance. Before he has a chance to respond, he covered his face to sneeze. He rubbed his nose and glanced up to see Lily with her arms folded over her chest and her eyes disapproving.

"Aren't you allergic to cats?" Lily chided.

Sykkuno shrugged which deepened the scowl in Lily's face. He leaned back and raised his hands up in surrender "It’s just looked like it wants to be petted,"

Eventually, Lily sighed. "I'm really surprised how stubborn you can be,"

Remembering how he didn't hesitate stepping forward to into a mysterious door he put it into thought. "Huh, I never think of it that way."


	2. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corpse POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm popping off after one month here is Chapter 2
> 
> Hope you enjoy it <3

He wondered not for the first time how every damn thing are passing into a blur and he’s afraid he'll just flow with it. He fidgets with the rings in his fingers and sweep his eyes on the scattered newspapers and stories he has narrated for the past years. When he decided to continue broadcasting, there was fear that settled in him back then due to how drastic his voice is but he remembered the thrill of meeting people who didn't judge him for it so he end up accepting it. 

But he always ended up meeting Sykkuno on every snippet of news and stories even thought how miniscule it is, the man was there so he voiced out the question wanting to leap off his head.

“What are you?”

\------

Corpse widely blinked in front of the room number 333 just trying to make sense of what just happened. The scene was a blur yet he recalled some snippets of catching up to Geras when again that goddamn cat always strolled in the hallway like he owned the place, seeing the new tennant ran to the elevator like her life depended on it then eventually it lead to that guy. He thought it was unusual at first how the guy just stood silently while boxes scattered around him. Suddenly the man began walking albeit slugging and uncoordinated towards a door. Based on the cat sign hanging it wasn't any other door though but Mrs. Ross, the cat lady who owned Geras. Before he could even step forward, Geras sprinted and it was the very first time he saw Geras even have the energy to run. He saw the guy's hand inches away from the door and suddenly the guy flinched as if he was burned and stumbled backwards then now here he is just mulling over what the fuck happened.

"Mrowww~"

Corpse sweeped his gaze to the cat on his feet. Looking at him with head tilted to one side. Out of the blue, the word deadass popped into his head making the side of his mouth twitched up. He couldn't make heads or tails out of this guy, but he shouldn't dig deeper into it well for now. He gave one last glance on the door before leading Geras to his owner.

When they reached the apartment 315, he knocked on the door and at that instant he asked himself if he should tell her what just happened right in front of her door. The moment she stepped through the door, Mrs. Ross with a wine glass on her hand fixed him an intense glare unmoving before smoothening out into her usual stoic look. Corpse saw the gleam of wariness in her eyes and decided that now is not a time for small talks.

To this day, Corpse haven't had fully grasp what his bond with Mrs. Ross. When he started his job at the apartment, he totally believed he wouldn't encounter anything that would waste his energy until Mrs. Ross stepped out her door and gave him a full-on nagging session about how to do his job. He has to appease to her but only because he had found out she has a huge fucking cat haven in her room. Although, it wouldn't stop his firm belief that she was a stoic bitch and will proudly die like one. However, the first time he saw her walls broken, thats how they have a momentarily truce or if he was being honest have gotten to know each other better. So, when he saw her at this state, he knows what that means.

Corpse put his hand on her shoulder to guide her on a nearby sofa and plucked the wine glass out of her hand. Letting out a huff, Mrs. Ross looked to the side and pouted which was so weird seeing it on the face of a grown woman but he was used it. Geras followed behind before deciding to lay beside his owner as usual ignoring the ruckus the cat have made. Said cats were pawing at Corpse feet, he couldn't ignore the warmth in his heart.

"Yes yes i know, as much as I want to also pet you guys sadly I have to take care of that big pussycat over there,” Corpse quipped with an amused grin on his face.

Mrs. Ross crossed her arms and furiously mumbled "Kid, you know If I'm not drunk, I'll sock you right on the face. I don’t know where you get spouting shit like that,"

"Talk about pot calling the kettle black." Corpse rolled his eyes and smirked. Knowing what's coming, he dodged the shoe that supposedly aim at his head. 

He snickered at the affronted face of Mrs. Ross before going to the bathroom to get the medicine in her cabinet. Once he managed to grab the ibuprofen, Corpse stood in front of the mirror and smoothened the crinkles in his eyes. He realized he have been smiling and laughing in a single day and it was so strange to see the joy in his eyes, but the smile covered by his mask. He hasn’t even noticed the discomfort that he felt back then when he decided to wear a mask. It was once a style that he have fiddled with and now he was used to seeing half of himself covered as if it was a protection from the reality he lived in.

_IS S IT T T R R E A AA LLLY? HEEHEHE OR R MAYMAYBE YOU J U S TT W W WANT T TO TAAAKEE IN ALLL OF THE ATTTTTEENTIOONNNN??!?!_

Corpse whipped his head to the side to see the figure he dreaded the most. He swallowed the retort burning in his mouth and continued to glare at the form beside him. Corpse hated that he was seeing his own face perched on to that fucking illusion of a body. It was like trying to mimic some parts of him but ended up unfinished and fragmented.

I GGG NORING ME AGAIINN? NOWW NN O WW DOON'TT YYY OUU U REME EMM BER? SILLLLY CHILLDD IM PAAARTT OOOOFF YOUU HEUHEEUHE

Before he could punch the mirror, there was a thud behind the door making him jerked his head up to the door. Turning back to the mirror, Corpse gave himself a few moments to stare at finally his own reflection before flipping off the mirror. He opened the door to see Mrs. Ross on the carpet surrounded by her cats. He put the ibuprofen on the coffee table before moving forward to dragged her up and see she was unconcious already. _He heavily sighed and asked himself If his life would just be him carrying drunk people all the time._ He decided to carry her to the bed and throw the sheets up to her chin. He walked through the living room once more to grabbed ibuprofen and a glass of water to put on her bedside table. 

He closed the door of the bedroom cautious to not make a sound. He closed his eyes and open it to see several cats staring back at him. Technically, Mrs Ross have six cats and if asked, Corpse can name them alphabetically which is something to boast about if he say so himself. There were Algea, Aporia, Geras, Penthos, Phobos and Thanatos. He also thought the only coolest thing Mrs. Ross have done is naming the cat from myths of the underworld. The reason why there's more cats is because stray cats tend to flock in here for food which was also surprising charity from Mrs Ross.

He scooped the cat food from its container and put an immense amount on the big bowl. He gladly sat down on the floor just watching or petting the cats until beam of sunlight trickled down the windows and faded to dusk. He grabbed his phone from his pockets and saw it was time for his shift in the radio station. He lifted himself off the ground and sweeping off the cat hairs on his jeans. "Sorry, my feline friends, I have to leave for now," A soft mewl answered him so one last time he patted its head before bounding off to the door.

Corpse ran to the storage room for his locker. Grabbing his backpack, he skimmed through the contents, checking if his battered laptop, headphones and music sheets were in it then zipping it closed. He shoved his arms into his jacket he has grabbed from the locker and slung his bag over his shoulder. He grabbed the keys for the storage room and locked the door behind him. He scrambled to get to the reception to give the keys to the owner and signed off his name.

Corpse pushed the front door letting the soft wind passed through his curls. He strolled to the walkway until he reached his bus station right on time. He hopped into the bus and sat down on the empty seat near a window. Opening the side of his bag, he untangled the earphones and connected it to his phone. He engulfed himself with the beats that he have recorded and edited. Although, he let his mind wandered along the thoughts bothered him. There was a distinct memory he tried to ignore, the guy's eyes in the hallways were hazy and cloudy so similar to the eyes of the figure that he always see when he looked to himself in the mirror. Before he can get further, the bus halted signaling his station.

He stepped out of the bus, crossing the street and entered the local radio station. His body immediately unwind, he took off his mask and then the familiar smell hit his nose. Now this is his refuge, the on Air Sign blinking to life and music echoing in the building. He meandered on the hallway leading to the break room where he put his bag down. He fiddled with his rings focusing on remembering the beats. Not long after, he saw the person he was waiting for. "Hey Dave!"

"Yo Corpse! How you've been doing? Finally finished the demo?" Dave approached Corpse with a small smile on his face.

"Hell yes, Umm Do you want to hear it?" Corpse uncertainly said.

"Course dude, don't worry too much. It's still your first demo after all."

Corpse grabbed his laptop and his headphones from his bag. He prepared at hand the demo he has been producing for the past days and finally handed Dave his headphone. Dave listened intensely bopping in some moments then going still for some parts. When Dave stopped humming and started rubbing his chin, thats were Corpse feel small. But Dave gave him an encouraging look then took off the headphones. Dave smirked and laced his fingers under his chin. "Kid, there's some potential in you,"

Corpse feel like all the locked in heart lightened in the sound of that.

It was already close to midnight when he finally have gotten home. He closed the door behind him and took his shoes off exchange for slippers. He turned the switched on the living room only to be assaulted by the sight of his little sister crossing her arms. "What the fuck, Corie you scared the shit out of me"

"Bro, do you know what time it is?" Corie accusingly said, annoyance evident in her face. 

Trying to placate her, he take out his phone and showed it at her. "Just eleven minutes before midnight, so you do-"

"Bullshit,” Corie argued crossly. "You know it’s dangerous outside."

"Is mom home? You really don't want her to hear you saying naughty words," Corpse asked looking over her shoulder.

She rolled her eyes and glared at him once more. "Yes, but she's already sleeping. Now can't you just-" Softly, she mumbled. "I missed you okay?" She bit her lips and blinked rapidly. "I know how our mother is and... I just missed our conversations and just ever since mom has become what she is. You've become distant.. I- is it my fa-"

Corpse gritted his teeth "Corie don't even say that. Fuck, I'm sorry.. I needed to have some alone time just to think all of this through."

"I know.. I know but you can, and I will say this a lot of times. You can tell me no matter how shitty it is. You can tell me" The tone of Corie's voice gave no reasons for argument. Corpse appreciated the small offering.

"Also, If if I haven't been home much I just needed that money to to.."

Corie inquired. "Run away?"

Corpse sputtered but Corie put a hand to stop it. "You know I will notice sooner or later so really you need to stop being subtle about it."

Corpse fondly shook his head then he remembered something important. He grabbed the remaining money from his pocket then shoved it on her hand. When she only gives him a bewildered looked, he sighed. "You also need to stop being subtle about eyeing those roller-skates at the shop,"

"Touche," Corie gave him the wildest grinned. "Muchas gracias mi amigo," She happily said before skipping to her room.

Corpse rolled his eyes and retorted. "Andate a la mierda,” He walked to his room closing the door behind him with a smile in his face.

He put his bag on his chair and throw himself on the bed not caring for the clothes he have worn. He stared up at his ceiling until there was a sudden pressure in his chest and the mirage of himself was back once more staring back at him.

HHH OWW 'S YOUUR R DAAAAA Y MMMRR CORR RPSSSIEE?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Jeesus! Did you actually finished it?
> 
> But really, Thank you for sticking to the end!
> 
> Take care of yourself uwu


End file.
